1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic content testing tool, and more specifically to a simulation tool for testing electronic content intended for distribution to, and display on, mobile devices.
2. Introduction
The authoring of electronic content has become a robust industry. With the continued rise and expansion of this industry, competition for projects also increases, which makes the delivery of high quality and well-performing content increasingly important.
At the same time, the environments in which the content is to be delivered and displayed becomes more varied. Rather than one or two operating systems running on devices with mostly similar performance capabilities, we now have a greater variety of device types with varying capabilities, and several different operating environments. Further complicating the operating environment landscape is that devices access content over diverse connection states. In many cases, a given device might be capable of operation over multiple connection states, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or mobile network. Such variability makes it much harder for content authors to produce high quality and well-performing content.